


Harry Likes to Introduce People

by ArielaWinster (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Niall's Laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArielaWinster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: There's something about Niall's laugh. It's just the cutest thing, if a bit obnoxious and seems to nearly tear Niall off the couch every time he laughs like that.</p><p>Or: Louis meets Niall for the first time and everyone is cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Likes to Introduce People

**Author's Note:**

> My very first post on here, and my very first attempt at the boys.  
> I hope I did them justice.  
> Also, Not much Zayn, and I really don't know why there isn't much of him. There isn't a real explanation...  
> Enjoy!

“You have.. the most ridiculous laugh I have ever heard.”

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best first impression, but it was the only thing to come to Louis's mind when Harry introduced the two of them, and Lou tried to break the ice with one of his casual jokes.

“Louis, this is Niall. Nialler, this is my good chap Louis.” Harry had said after Niall had sobered up.

“Hazza, your friend's rude.” Niall commented, a smile on his face, but hand out to greet Louis anyway. After a brief handshake, Niall reached over for an acoustic guitar propped against the wall, idly strumming at the strings.

“Ni really likes guitar.” Harry informed Louis as they moved to sit on the couch, Harry reaching for two controllers so they could game a bit. Louis took the proffered controller, wondering how to hear that strange laugh again. There was something appealing in its nature. No; Louis was not ashamed to admit he found another boy's laugh appealing. Sometimes it just happened.

After a few good solid hours of fake jammin' on the guitar, and destroying each other in video games, the trio settled down for a movie. Just as Niall was getting nestled down into Harry's couch, there was a shout through the house, his only warning, before he was being pounced.

“Liam!” Niall shrieked, half-happy, half-in pain. Liam leaned down, bracing his hands on the Irish boy's face.

“Hello, Niall.” He laughed before pushing up, effectively squishing him and lifting himself up.

“Cunt.” Niall snorted, punching him in the arm as Harry and Louis came back into the room, previously not bothered by the commotion (“It's just Liam, Ni's best friend.”).

“Hey there, Liam. Did Niall text about our little movie night?” Liam looked up at the curly-haired boy and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup! And you know me,” He began, throwing his arm around the blond beside him, “Can't keep away from my Nialler.” He pressed a big, fat kiss to Niall's cheek, who in turn ended up laughing like a maniac from Liam tickling him in the sides.

“Wait, so are you two...” Louis trailed off, waving a finger between the two of them and, despite his efforts not to (efforts? What efforts?), admiring that laugh again.

“Nope. Li here's even got a girlfriend.” Niall said, pushing the offending person away. Harry plopped down next to Liam on the couch, and figuring to be polite, Niall surrendered the last of his end and offered the last bit of couch to Louis. Of course the couch wasn't meant for four people but they really couldn't care. Besides, they all liked cuddling up together, even if Liam and Niall had just met Louis. He was Harry's best friend from his younger days so he couldn't be that bad of a guy.

They all had to angle their bodies so that they were leaning on each other once Harry finally picked out a movie and put it on, and Louis had absentmindedly wrapped an arm around Niall's torso, the latter either not noticing or not caring. At some point, someone had retrieved blankets between a movie switch and now the four of them were buried under quilts and other warm things. To anyone else it looked like a romantic couples night. To them, though, it was just four friends enjoying each other's company.

More or less.

Louis could feel it happening, a small creeping feeling as Niall, carefree Niall as he had learned, shyly brushed his fingers against Louis's. Smiling a bit at the cute blond's subtle move, Louis tentatively stretched out his fingers a bit more, pulling Niall's hand closer so he could twine their fingers together beneath the rainbow quilt (Gemma's. Totally Gemma's.) they currently shared. He felt Niall relax into him a bit more after his mini confession was accepted, and Louis rested his chin on Niall's head. The movie eventually ended and the two at the end of the couch guessed Liam and Harry had fallen asleep based on the fact that neither got up to turn off the television or change the disc as the credits rolled.

“Hey, Louis?” Niall said quietly, his voice a bit raspy after four hours of not being used.

“Hmm?” Louis began to toy with the hand he held, his other hand having made it's way around Niall to play with the digits as well.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” The twiddling stopped and Niall's breath hitched. “I know we just met today, but I do fancy ya, and was hopin' you might wanna give it a go.” He turned his neck the best he could to look at the man he was currently trying to woo.

“Yeah. I seem to fancy you, and your ridiculous laugh, too.” He smiled gently, and Niall laid back and buried his face in Louis's warm neck.

And then came the snickering.

“Oh, Liam, hold me!” Harry teased, his voice rising to a high-pitched similar to prepubescent girl's “I just fancy you so much I want you on this couch.”

“Oh, Harry, no one fancies you more than I do!” Liam played along, pulling Harry into the embrace. “Quickly, let's sit on this couch and suffocate them to death with the sexual tension!”

“Hey!” Niall whined. “I don't sound like a girl, ya prick.” He hit Harry in the face with a nearby pillow, causing the younger boy to laugh

As the teasing died down, a thought suddenly occurred to Liam.

“Wait a second, where's Zayn?” Harry shrugged.

“I think he said he was sick. Too bad though. He would've loved to pick on Niall and Lou-Lou.” More giggling from the curly-haired brunette.

“Fuck off, Harry.” Niall muttered, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders and wiggling more into Louis's arms. Louis just sort of sat there smiling, grateful that at least their friends had basically given them the okay to form any sort of relationship.


End file.
